La Princesa y el Guardian
by Hikari Kosen
Summary: Disfrutaba del sol de la mañana, regocijándose en su soledad. Sintiendo el calor mezclado con la suave brisa otoñal que agitaba su cabello, largo hasta sus caderas"... Capi 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal gente! Bueno primero que nada les comento que esta sería la primera historia que me animo a publicar acá en y espero que le agrade a todos los que la lean… También quiero pedir disculpas porque esta historia la publique hace como un mes más o menos y después me di cuenta de que en verdad no era lo que yo creía que iba a ser. Así que decidí rescribirla desde el principio… tal vez ajustándome más a las normas de la página y bueno... sin más que decirles… acá los dejo.

Si creen que vale la pena dejar reviews dejen, les agradecería cualquier crítica o palabra de aliento… Nos vemos...

Cosas que me gustaría aclarar.. con respecto a los flashbacks.. aún no se cómo resolverlos de modo que no queden desprolijos al momento de leer así que solo lo puse en cursiva, aunque uso este recurso en otras ocasiones (por ejemplo pensamientos) espero que se entienda.. y si no.. me dicen y lo cambio.

____________________________________

Capítulo 1

Disfrutaba del sol de la mañana desde la torre más alta, regocijándose en su soledad.

Sintiendo el calor mezclado con la suave brisa otoñal que agitaba su cabello, largo hasta sus caderas, cayó en cuenta que septiembre estaba cerca y sus 18 años también.

Parecía mentira que ya 10 años hayan pasado desde que llegó allí; clavando su mirada en el verde césped, recuerdos borrosos de personas hablándole contrastaban con aquellos, más nítidos, donde juntaba flores y correteaba en esos mismos jardines.

Tamborileando sus dedos sobre la piedra gris, miró mas allá de las murallas que rodeaban el lugar y contempló con pesadez las copas de los árboles que se asomaban detrás.

Claro que en el palacio nunca había tenido porqué quejarse, pero desde hacía algún tiempo no podía evitar sentirse atraída por lo que habría fuera del radio de su hogar.

Le hubiera pedido a su padre ir, pero de solo pensar en los carruajes, las escoltas y todo el revuelo que armaría, desertó de la idea.

Desde que el rey la aceptó como hija nunca más salió de allí y a pesar de haber vivido en la ciudad, le costaba trabajo reordenar esas imágenes para entender que era de su vida antes de formar parte de la familia real.

Tomó aire y lo exhaló en un suspiro hondo.

- ¡Orihime-sama! ¡La encontré! –

Volteó hacia la voz emergente y vio como una de sus criadas hacia un gran esfuerzo para subir hacia donde la ella estaba.

- Ayamé- dijo al fin – creí que iba a poder escapar de ti esta vez- se burló.

Una vez estuvo estabilizada la criada frunció el seño.

- No es gracioso, su alteza… Por favor- dijo resignada- le agradecería que deje de escabullirse así. Si su padre se enterara, en verdad se enfadaría -

- Lo se, lo se – respondió sin ganas.

- El almuerzo ya esta listo – dijo Ayame mientras trataba de bajar sin caer de la torre y

Orihime la seguía.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Muero de hambre! – Exclamó siguiéndola y echando un último vistazo al paisaje.

Dado que el palacio estaba repleto de lacayos, sirvientes y guardias, la pelirroja no tenía relaciones muy cercanas con ellos, además del hecho de que a ninguno se le permitía tener mas de la cercanía habitual con los nobles; pero con la muchacha morocha que tenía adelante, la princesa había desarrollado algo muy parecido a una amistad e inclusive (luego de muchas repeticiones) logró que dejara de llamarla su alteza, aunque sin eliminar el sufijo que tanto le molestaba.

Desde que tenía memoria Ayamé había estado a su servicio, aunque más que servicio, para Orihime siempre fue una compañía.

Cuando los reyes Kurogane y Miyako la adosaron a su plantel, sus hijos ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para no prestar atención a una niña de 8 años, además de no tenerle demasiada simpatía, así que siempre que se encontraba sola, Ayamé estaba allí.

Al llegar a las puertas de roble, su criada se apresuró a abrirlas y con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, la vio girar sobre sus pasos, dejándola frente a la gran mesa donde ya su padre ocupaba su habitual lugar en la cabecera, y le indicaba con su mano que tomara asiento.

Obedeciendo de inmediato, sonrió ante él, tomando sus palillos y juntando sus manos.

- Itadakimasu -

_________________________________________

Había estado caminando un buen rato pero de la nada fijó su mirada en un punto lejano, más allá de la muralla gris. Sabía que a esa distancia no estaba viendo nada específico, pero simplemente sintió la necesidad de mirar y por un momento tuvo la sensación de haber sido correspondido.

Negó con la cabeza en silencio, ajustando la funda de su katana a su espalda y continuó su jornada hacia su casa.

_ ¿Por qué tenían que vivir tan lejos de la ciudad?_

La familia de Ichigo vivía a las afueras de Karakura, y desde el fallecimiento de su madre (hacía poco más de 10 años) sostenía una pequeña tienda sanitaria, donde generalmente se dirigían heridos no graves, por medicinas o tratamientos simples.

Allí su padre se encargaba de la mayoría de las cosas y sus hijos le ayudaban, aunque el pelinaranja tenía un hobby algo menos vinculado a salud.

No era por presumir pero en verdad era muy bueno con la espada; su manejo, velocidad y fuerza eran muy notables y si no hubiera sido por ser menor, habría sido enviado a la guerra hacía 2 años atrás; todos los días, salía a entrenar en los alrededores de su casa pero esa mañana volvía de la ciudad, a la que fue por algunas cosas para la tienda así que dejaría el entrenamiento para mas tarde.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la emergente figura de su casa no muy lejos. Ya podía sentir el aroma del almuerzo que Yuzu había preparado.

_…gracias al cielo cocina como mamá…_

Apenas estuvo dentro, la pierna de Isshin lo recibía brutal.

- ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Ichigo?! ¡La hora del almuerzo y la cena es sagrada! – exclamó teatral a tiempo que su patada era interceptada por el pelinaranja, que había sido forzado a arrojar la mitad de las cosas que cargaba.

- ¡Cállate! ¡De no ser porque me mandaste hasta el otro lado del mundo estaría sentado allí desde hace 1 hora! –

- ¡Ya no peleen… - se quejó la rubia – el almuerzo esta en la mesa y se enfriará!

- No le des importancia Yuzu…- Karin tomó asiento y comenzó a servirse arroz, ignorando los lloriqueos del morocho por la indiferencia de su hija.

Desembarazándose de su padre siguió su camino, llevando consigo las bolsas que acababa de tirar.

- ya vengo…- soltó arrastrando el paso, divisando la puerta blanca, y haciendo caso omiso a las replicas de Yuzu por la comida servida.

Pesadamente entró a la habitación, colocó los insumos encima del pequeño escritorio en el centro del lugar y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna que otra estantería.

Revisó una a una todas las repisas con una curiosidad poco propia; sabía que a su padre le gustaban las cosas ordenadas pero esto ya era demasiado i…histérico…/i

Colocó los artículos en donde cada cual iba y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde el ruido de los platos y palillos ya era audible.

Hubiera salido de no ser porque un pequeño brillo de entre los libros de un estante lo distrajo.

-¡Ouch!... maldita sea… - exclamó para luego chuparse el dedo que había empezado a sangrar. Todo por no tener más cuidado.

Recogió el objeto del piso, que había arrojado por el dolor.

Un escudo de armas algo desgastado y solo las palabras **_Yama… Gen..._** fueron todo lo que pudo ver. Parecía que esa cosa llevaba varios años arrumbada allí, ya que el polvo y el óxido cubrían la mayor parte de su superficie.

- ¡Ichigo ven ya! - esta vez su padre sonó verdaderamente serio desde el comedor.

Limpiando el prendedor en su ropa lo examinó varios minutos; no sabía que era pero algo le llamaba la atención (como casi todo últimamente) así que en contra de lo que hubieran sido sus principios una semana atrás, trabó la pequeña aguja dorada y se colocó la pieza en el bolsillo. iSi estuvo allí tirado tanto tiempo, nadie lo extrañará de un día para el otro…/i pensó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

________________________________________

Abrió los ojos de golpe donde ya el ardor precedía las lágrimas que pronto rodaron por su rostro confundido ¿En que momento se había dormido?

Enfocó sus grises iris reordenando la secuencia de imágenes que se amontonaban una tras otra detrás de ellos.

Esos sueños la estaban volviendo loca… una y otra vez se veía a sí misma de pequeña siendo escoltada por alguien a quien no veía pero que sentía muy cercano… ; dejó de lado la paranoia y se limitó a pensar que su subconsciente solo le jugaba una mala broma.

Contemplando como las últimas luces del ocaso lamían el vidrio de la sala, se acomodó en el gran sillón que la acogía y relojeó el gran reloj de pié junto a la puerta; seis y media.

Meditó un momento recordando el té de hacía una hora y le dedicó una leve sonrisa al piso.

Cierto… luego de almorzar y descansar su padre la había mandado a llamar para disfrutar con ella su te de las 5, y había caído rendida a la comodidad de aquel relleno de plumas que tanto le gustaba.

Secándose la cara con suavidad, dejó que sus manos acariciaran el marco de la ventana donde ya casi el haz de luz desaparecía en el horizonte.

Le agradaba tanto estar allí; recordaba las tardes de té con el resto de la familia, donde todos compartían charlas y panecillos, y aunque que ya solo quedaran su padre y ella de todos lo que eran, no impedía que pasaran un momento agradable.

Cerró sus ojos trayendo a su memoria las cordiales risas de Miyako y Ami, y las riñas controladas de los gemelos Jun y Gen que llenaban el espacio; parecía mentira como en tan poco tiempo todo se había esfumado; Ami fue desposada y llevada a Kyoto, y los gemelos a los pilares norte y sur del gobierno de los Inoue, reduciendo la familia, y finalmente 3 años atrás la muerte de Miyako, los dejó solo a ellos dos.

La relación entre ellos nunca había sido de lo más demostrativa, pero a pesar del duro carácter de Kurogane, siempre que se hiciera lo que él decía, las cosas marcharían bien.

--------

_- ¿Te llamas Orihime, cierto?- su voz resonó detrás del mesón que los separaba haciendo que sus pequeñas piernas temblequearan un poco._

_- Hai – tímidamente alzó sus lagrimosos ojos hasta llegar a la mirada café que la veía de lejos._

_Observó como su gran pecho se llenaba de aire y lo vio correr la silla del mesón para pararse y dirigirse hacia ella._

_- De ahora en más serás portadora de un apellido que no podrás sostener a menos que te lo propongas, y para eso deberás ser fuerte – arrodillándose, colocó su pesada mano sobre su hombro y prosiguió – así que dejaras las lágrimas a un lado ¿entendido?-_

_La rudeza en aquellas palabras solo logró que sus lagrimales trabajaran el doble, pero aún así asintió ante la orden y sintió como el peso de sus hombros se aligeraba._

_Nuevamente desde el otro lado del salón lo escuchó voltear._

_- Inoue Orihime… ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora. -_

_---------_

Los golpes desde la puerta la hicieron volver al presente y ante sus ojos, el caballero más cercano al rey entraba educadamente haciéndola recordar que Ayamé no era la única a la que conocía abiertamente.

- Traigo un comunicado de su Alteza Kurogane-sama… esta misma noche deberá partir hacia Kyoto – la fría y verde mirada chocó con la suya al momento que se alzaba de su reverencia.

- ¿A Kyoto? – su corazón se aceleró de repente - ...acaso Ami ne-sama… -

- Solo vine hasta aquí… - Ulquiorra la interrumpió aún sin dejar la cortesía - … para avisar que no volverá hasta mañana en la noche –

La rudeza oculta en las pocas palabras expresadas por el morocho, chocaron contra sí pero aún así, una leve sonrisa de acuerdo curvó sus labios.

- Lo estaré esperando entonces -

***

- Orihime-sama - se oía a Ayamé detrás de la puerta - levántese ya... traje lo que me pidió- al oír lo último la pelirroja salto de su cama y llegó a la puerta en 2 segundos.

Abrió y miró esperanzada como su criada dejaba un paquete en su escritorio; se apresuró a desenvolverlo para revelar al fin lo que parecía un gran trapo gris de no ser por una capucha que se dejaba ver a duras penas.

No podía negar que estaba feliz por tener aquel trapo en las manos, lo que su criada parecía no comprender.

A última hora de la noche anterior la princesa había hecho un extraño pedido a su más fiel criada, que obviamente obedeció sin réplica alguna.

No supo de donde salió ese espíritu, pero la oportunidad era única y sus ansias de escapar de allí eran muy grandes, a pesar de saber que volvería esa tarde.

Amaba la idea de conocer la ciudad, y mejor aún: calmadamente y sin escoltas molestas.

-Orihime-sama.... ¿esta segura de esto?...- el dejo de nerviosismo que surcó la voz de la morocha fue audible a pesar de sus inútiles esfuerzos de ocultarlo.

-No podría estarlo más Ayame... - giró hacia ella - gracias por ayudarme con esto... - dijo mientras llenaba un pequeño bolsito de mano.

- Muy bien... sabes lo que tienes que hacer... - nuevamente Orihime se colocó frente a la morena – generalmente tu eres la única que tiene mayor contacto conmigo... -

- Yo me ocupare de todo pero... por favor Orihime-sama, tenga cuidado...- la mirada de Ayame reflejaba toda su preocupación - si no llega antes que su padre...- cerró los ojos como si reprimiera su pensamiento.

- Tranquila Ayame... volveré a tiempo... lo prometo, solo... cuídate de Ciffer… - La pelirroja respiró hondamente, y luego tomó su bolsito, para dirigirse un pasillo del palacio donde normalmente nadie circulaba, y donde también había algo muy interesante.

Las primeras luces del alba ya subían por los muros y rebotaban en su esbelta figura que estaba quieta junto a una pared.

Titubeó unos segundos antes de correr el gran tapiz que la cubría y desapareció por detrás del él.

Conocía este pasadizo desde hacía vario tiempo pero esta era la primera vez que se animaba a usarlo y al parecer nadie más estaba al tanto de él, ya que durante todo el trayecto, que fueron más de varias horas lo único que se escuchó fue su respiración y sus pasos haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra.

Se preguntó donde estaría cuando se dio cuenta que el piso, antes de piedra, ahora

era de tierra negra.

Eso quería decir que estaba ya lejos de las murallas circundantes del palacio; y su teoría se confirmó al ver que túnel subía hasta un claro del bosque que tanto observaba desde lo alto de su torre...

Refregó sus ojos encandilados hasta por fin ver claramente luego de tanta oscuridad y respiró profundamente aquel aire tan puro, muy distinto al del túnel del que provenía.

El bosque entero parecía estar recibiéndola con la misma alegría que ella tenía; los árboles eran imponentes, y a lo lejos se podía oír el correr de un arroyo.

- ¡Hermoso! - susurró sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Ya estaba allí. Por fin estaba donde quería... pero ahora.... ¿que haría?

Había pensado en como escapar por unas horas... pero de que servía si no sabía que hacer...

Meditó un momento; si iba al pueblo corría el riego de ser reconocida aunque... muy pocos pueblerinos le conocían bien el rostro así que decidió comenzar por ahí.

Caminó altiva; se sentía tan bien no ser flanqueada por sus criadas o sus guardias. No muy lejos de donde estaba se podían oír los murmullos de gente acumulada... lo que creyó que sería el mercado... y su corazón se aceleró un poco.

A sus ojos, le divertía ver a la gente despreocupada trabajando en sus puestos, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba atenta cada puesto, y caminó sin prisa, hasta que algo la sobresaltó.

- ¡Ya déjame, maldito gordo! - Oyó como un pequeño niño se quejaba.

- ¡Te dijimos que no te metieras con nosotros mocoso! - Un tipo grotesco lo sostenía de sus ropas a 2 m del suelo.

Los pies de Orihime se movieron como por si solos, estaba a punto de correr a defender al pequeño cuando vio como el tipo rudo caía de espaldas y el niñito era puesto gentilmente en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien, Jinta? - preguntó su salvador.

- ¡Que diablos haces aquí cabeza de zanahoria... no necesitaba tu ayuda...!- gritó el chico de cabello rojo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

- No... por supuesto que hubieras podido solo...- contestó con sorna - ¡y tú! - dijo volteándose al grandote que se levantaba - ¿Te parece justo meterse con alguien como él? ¡Ya vete si no quieres que te de una paliza! -

- ¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo cabeza picuda?- El tipo se incorporó (aunque con algo de ayuda) - te crees tanto por tener esa espada ¿no es cierto?... - se burló - Te reto a una pelea limpia... tu y yo, Ichigo.. sin armas -

El muchacho pareció no inmutarse ante la provocación, solo sonrió.

- Gidambo... sabes que te mataría si quisiera, con o sin armas.- la mirada castaña parecía querer prenderse fuego -.... pero no lo haré... por lo menos por ahora - Ichigo enfundó su espada y volteó - Jinta tu tampoco te metas en problemas porque no siempre estaré aquí para salvarte.-

Orihime se había quedado pasmada ante aquella situación; no supo porque pero algo en aquel muchacho la intimidaba un poco.

Pudo escucharlo discutir con el niño... y luego le vio irse, no sin antes asegurarse de que su atacante ya no molestaría.

En ese momento agradeció la intervención del pelinaranja..... sino hubiera sido por su él, ella se habría revelado, lo que podría haber sido muy malo... a pesar de saber q no la conocerían no quería llamar la atención.

Pero otra cosa estaba en su mente en ese momento...

"Ichigo"... un nombre raro para un chico... pero agradable...

Sonriéndose así misma se acomodó debajo de la sombra de un árbol a revolcarse en sus ideas mientras el tumulto de gente se oía algo más lejos.

Bajó su capucha por primera vez al resguardo de la sombra, contempló abiertamente el pequeño espacio verde en donde estaban algunos niñitos correteando por allí y nuevamente sus labios se curvaron pero esta vez en una mueca de dolor.

Frotándose la nuca donde había impactado el proyectil, se quejó por lo bajo a tiempo que sintió que alguien se le acercaba.

- Oye... Lo lamento... ¿estás bien? – alzó la vista muy despacio aún frotando su nuca y unos grandes ojos avellana la recibieron - ...soy algo ruda a veces… no quise golpearte -

Orihime tardó unos instantes en recordar que podía hablar, hasta que finalmente sonrió - No hay problema… -

- Me alegro entonces… - habló la otra tendiendo su mano – soy Arisawa, Tatsuki, mucho gusto -


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente... no saben lo que me costó esto.. la verdad nunca creí que me iba a trabar tanto.. pero bueno aca esta el capi 2 asi que espero que les agrade..

saben que cualquier cosa.. me la hacen saber.. Byee

Capítulo 2

Las risas desde donde ellas estaban llenaban el parquecito, que ya estaba casi vacío, y en el mercado ya el tumulto de gente se había disuelto.

Luego de un grato almuerzo y una tarde de paseo por la ciudad, disfrutando de su simpleza, de los espectáculos callejeros, nuevamente las alegres muchachas terminaron en el sitio donde todo había comenzado.

La estaban pasando de maravilla, charlando de cosas irrelevantes y para alegría de Orihime, sin ningún sufijo que molestara, pero de pronto escuchó lo peor...; miró aterrorizada al reloj de la plaza y pudo sentir como si cada campanada fuera un golpe certero a su pecho.

¿En que momento había comenzado a ocultarse el sol? Se había olvidado de la hora y si no se apresuraba no llegaría antes de las 9 lo que significaría la debacle total.

La palidez en su rostro alertó a Tatsuki, que se quedó mirándola sin entender.

- Oye... ¿Botan, te sientes bien? -

Parpadeó ingenua ante la chica, recordando que ese había sido el nombre que se había dado, y se paró con rapidez.

- Lo lamento Tatsuki… debo irme… - Alcanzó a decir mientras se iba de allí casi corriendo dejando a la morocha con la palabra en la boca, sin comprender y llamando la atención de algunos aldeanos; una vez lejos del tumulto corrió apresurada hacia el bosque donde antes había aparecido.

* * *

Suspiró cansado viendo como su rostro se reflejaba en las claras aguas del arroyo y las los rayos del sol se fundían en el oeste.

- Maldita cosa – dijo por lo bajo, hacia sus manos.

Había pasado toda la tarde buscando alguna señal sobre que significaba ese pequeño prendedor con el que jugueteaba ahora entre sus dedos; pero parecía haberse borrado todo rastro de historia de aquel objeto; aunque le pareció algo extraño la rapidez con la que algunos comerciantes querían deshacerse de él tras enseñárselo y solo encontró miradas incrédulas y apáticas.

Al final, como solía hacer cada vez que pasaba por allí, se quedó contemplando el ocaso desde la orilla de aquel arroyo… y como solía pasarle cada vez, su pecho se ciño en un dolor que, a pesar de haber disminuido con los años, aún latía junto con su corazón.

Las oscuras imágenes de aquél lluvioso día de junio pasaban una a una frente a sus ojos, que, fijos en el horizonte, no se atrevían a aforar su dolor en lágrimas.

Se levantó sin ganas, guardando el prendedor en su bolsillo junto con todas las ilusiones con las que había ido a la ciudad.

_Es tiempo de que vuelva a casa…_ pensó dirigiendo sus pies al camino que llevaba hacia donde su padre y sus hermanas lo esperaban; viendo a lo lejos las luces del mercado encenderse al momento que las del día se apagaban, de repente algo pequeño fue puesto en su camino; chocó contra algo pero no vio qué.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó recibiendo el rebote del golpe - ¡que dem...!-

Vio para su sorpresa a una muchachita tirada en el piso, evidentemente había chocado contra ella.

La chica se levantó con rapidez y lo miró. Ichigo la observó sin decir palabra, mientras el ardor de su pecho subía hasta su garganta queriendo gritar de ira.

Las rojas hebras que cubrían parte de su tez blanca y sus irises grandes y grises, le fueron inconfundibles.

Tanteándose la cabeza la chica notó horrorizada que su capucha había caído con el impacto dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto y la severa mirada en silencio del muchacho hacía que la tensión en el aire fuera casi tangible.

- Yo... debo... irme - soltó la chica al fin.

- Vaya... nunca creí que alguno de ustedes se animaría a asomar las narices por aquí...- escupió él con su voz llena de rabia - Mucho menos la princesita...- se burló.

Hubo un silenció que no supo cuanto duró... que fue roto por la cruda voz del joven...

- Ya lárguese, no es bienvenida aquí... -

Sin necesitar oír más la chica recuperó su movilidad y salió disparada hacia donde Ichigo no llegó a ver; todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretar sus puños con la misma ira con la que había hablado.

¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a aparecerse por allí?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una gruesa lágrima se acumuló en sus pestañas inferiores queriendo rodar, pero fue arrastrada por la mano del muchacho, lejos de sus ojos chocolate y de su enojado y pálido rostro.

Caminando a paso seguro por el sendero, ya cubierto por el rocío del anochecer, Ichigo aún trataba de asimilar la situación:

_¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse otra vez en su camino? ¡Si tan solo nunca se hubieran cruzado su familia aún estaría entera! - _se taladró en la mente. No muy lejos de allí vio el humo saliendo de su chimenea, indicando que pronto lo regañarían por llegar tarde pero no se apuró, sino que dejó que su cuerpo sea conducido a destino mas por inercia que por propia voluntad, queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, sintiendo solo el impacto de sus pies con el suelo.

* * *

La pequeña figura de Orihime era marcada debajo de las mantas con las que ahora se tapaba hasta la cabeza aún con el capón sobre su ropa; iluminada por las circulares auras de los cirios que Ayamé siempre hacía llegar a sus candelabros; mientras el tintineo de los martilletes contra las campanillas de bronce, llegaba a sus oídos indicando las 9 de la noche desde el reloj de su repisa.

Tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración se acomodó como si nunca hubiera faltado de allí.

Había corrido todo el camino hasta que finalmente después de lo que creyó fue hora y media, tocó suelo real y asegurándose de que nadie apareciera, se movió sigilosa desde el pasillo del pasadizo hasta la gran puerta de roble que indicaba que su habitación estaba detrás.

El movimiento del pestillo la alertó de repente, sabiendo que nadie debería entrar sin tocar, a menos que fuera su criada fiel, pero buscó temerosa, encontrarse con los fríos ojos verdes de Ulquiorra.

- ¡Orihime-sama! – La vibrante voz de Ayamé llegó a sus oídos, relajando toda su musculatura - ¡Que bueno que ya esta aquí! -

- Ayamé ¿mi padre…? –

- La caballeriza está abajo – sonriente la morocha la interrumpió, dejando ver la bandeja que traía consigo – supuse que tendría hambre -

Luego de ocuparse de que su princesa cenara debidamente abandonó el cuarto sin dar ni pedir explicaciones. En su momento hablarían, ahora solo la dejaría descansar, había notado que en su rostro algo andaba mal, pero a menos que ella se acercara a contarle nunca le exigiría nada.

Ahora que Orihime-sama ya estaba en donde debía, no tenían porque preocuparse.

***

Varios días habían pasado desde la furtiva escapada de Orihime, gracias al cielo nadie pareció enterarse, pero aun así se oían los murmullos sobre la tan misteriosa gripe que Ayamé le había atribuido a la princesa.

Al enterarse, su padre fue a verla preocupado, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que estar en cama por unos días más, a pesar de no tener nada; pero aun habiéndose encontrado, ninguno de los dos tocó el tema sobre su repentino viaje a Kyoto.

Fuera de la obvia duda que le generaba, algo más en su cabeza disputaba el primer lugar de la preocupación.

No podía olvidar esa mirada, tan llena de odio que le fue dedicada por el muchacho. Había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención, además de su cabello o su nombre (Ichigo significaba frutilla, así que era raro en un chico), ni hablar que le parecía muy atractivo.

Aquellas palabras ácidas cual veneno resonaban en sus oídos como cañones de guerra...

"nunca creí que alguno de ustedes se animaría a asomar las narices por aquí" "mucho menos la princesita"

La última frase parecía dolerle más que cualquier cosa... ¿Por qué estaría tan enojado? ¿Acaso ella le había hecho algo malo? Eso no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que ya no podría escaparse otra vez a averiguarlo, ya que su padre estaba más atento a ella que nunca, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo... no sabía por qué pero tenía la impresión de que algo andaba mal, más allá de lo ocurrido hacía unos días.

La sombra de Ulquiorra la perseguía en sueños más que nunca y la sensación de ser observada crecía cada vez más.

Orihime y él nunca cruzaban palabras más de lo debido, pero cada vez que lo hacían, la muchacha percibía cierta falsedad; su tono cordial, sus miradas de soslayo, todo le provocaba desconfianza.

----

_- Su Alteza, por favor… ¡salga de la ventana es peligroso! -_

_Esa mañana el clima estaba particularmente horrible, cuando delante de las grandes puertas, un carro se detuvo dejando el rastro barroso tras de si en el empedrado gris._

_Podía ver, desde allí, el tumulto de la caballeriza y algunos criados curiosos, que veían con detenimiento como de aquel vehículo descendía una figura que desde lejos la impresionó bastante. Vestido de un traje blanco impecable, el morocho hizo reverencia ante el rey Kurogane, para luego desaparecer de la perspectiva de la ventana. _

_- Ayamé… ¿Qué sucede allí abajo? – preguntó dulcemente la niñita pelirroja, a tiempo que cedía al agarre de su criada._

_La respuesta a su pregunta llegó no mucho mas tarde cuando toda la familia fue reunida para presenciar la ceremonia de aquel caballero tan misterioso._

_Ulquiorra Ciffer, un nombre que denotaba su extranjerismo, tanto como sus grandes ojos esmeralda que al contrario de lo que se pensaría, carecían de cualquier tipo de brillo. A la vista de la pequeña eran como inmensos posos de agua clara sin fondo alguno y desde el momento en que sus miradas cruzaron, un extraño sentimiento creció en ella._

_-----_

- Orihime-sama… -

La pelirroja volteó desde su cama buscando la voz emergente ¿En que momento había entrado? Últimamente se perdía tanto en sus recuerdos que parecía aislarse de todo lo que la rodeaba, y detestaba eso de sí.

- su Majestad … la mandó a llamar, ¿se encuentra bien? – inquirió la morocha.

Al parecer todo el revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos se veía más que reflejado en su rostro.

- Totalmente, Ayamé… ¿por qué lo dices? - respondió más que rápido mientras acomodaba su vestido y tomaba lugar junto a su amiga, pero antes de que la morocha tuviera tiempo de contestar, desapareció de su vista hacia destino.

- Adelante – la gruesa voz aceptó luego de sus tres toques y pronto se vio frente al gran mesón. Las leves luces crepusculares que enmarcaban la habitación, la hacían más sombría a sus ojos.

Una leve reverencia y un ademán fueron más que suficientes para tomar asiento de cara a su padre que la veía detrás de sus pobladas cejas mientras le dedicaba una esquiva sonrisa, algo forzada en el áspero rostro gris.

- Cómo ya debes suponer - comenzó él - He ido a ver a tu hermana –

Ávidamente esperó que continuara sin quitar los ojos de los grandes anillos que adornaban los nudillos grises del hombre, pero al no proseguir alzó su vista preocupada.

- Ami ne-sama.. – el temblor en su voz fue muy notorio a pesar de su inútil esfuerzo por esconderlo.

- No... – la interrumpió moviendo su mano en gesto de despreocupación del otro lado del mesón mientras acomodaba su espalda firmemente en el respaldo acolchonado.

- ¿Sabes que… Karakura es la única región monárquica regida en Japón desligada del Imperio? - la pelirroja bajó la cabeza en afirmación.

Hasta donde se le dejaba saber, el resto del país estaba siendo dominado por un Imperio, que vanamente había intentado apoderarse de su ciudad por varias décadas, aunque aún no comprendía a donde se dirigía.

– Bueno… finalmente llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo…el emperador y yo, si en cambio aceptamos cederle el gobierno entero….- hizo una pausa, juntando sus manos y mirando directamente a las grises perlas que adornaban el rostro de la niña frente a él, en las que la confusión se hacía presente.

Rió para sus adentros viendo como a pesar de haber pasado 10 años aún en su presencia parecía ser la misma niñita llorosa.

- Ya que un Shogunato aquí evidenciaría demasiado las intenciones que al parecer el Imperio quiere ocultar… - prosiguió con fastidio, a aclarar las dudas de Orihime – … encontramos la manera de prolongar nuestra ubicación en la nobleza… - Con sus ojos fijos en él, notó algo que nunca había visto antes… nerviosismo, y al parecer era bastante; lo vio frotar sus manos antes de continuar – Recuerdas a Aizen-dono ¿verdad?- asintió autómata, llevando a su mente las imágenes de la gran boda entre su hermana y aquél hombre. Le había parecido muy buena persona, detrás de esas gafas gruesas y esa sonrisa tan calma.

- … bueno, puesto que es el segundo Shogun más importante de todo Japón, y que obviamente sacará ventaja de toda esta… reforma… hemos convenido él, tu hermana y yo… tu compromiso con uno de sus protegidos -

Dura como una piedra frente al mesón con la mirada fija en los prominentes nudos del algarrobo lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar hondo. Sabía que esto llegaría de un momento a otro, ya que ese mismo hombre delante de ella había pospuesto su compromiso del año anterior, por creerla aún muy pequeña; y venía siendo hora; pero tampoco esperaba que se lo dijera así tan libremente.

Orihime siempre estuvo consiente del lugar que ocupaba, pero en ese momento, todo dentro de sí se revolvía en desacuerdo; se negaba a aceptar un compromiso así.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como si el tamaño de sus pulmones fuera ínfimo, y ni todo el aire del castillo le alcanzaba; su corazón se aceleró de repente y descolocadamente buscó en la agrietada tez alguna seña de que todo fuera mentira; algo que le dijera que nada de lo dicho fuera a realizarse, pero lejos de eso los oscuros ojos avellana la miraban exigiendo lástima.

Casi por decisión propia, sus piernas la llevaron lejos de allí ignorando los gritos de detención; solo otro extraño nombre extranjero llegó a duras penas a sus oídos mientras lo que antes era ardor en sus ojos se convertía en gruesas lágrimas que caían desconsoladas. Corrió tanto que no supo a donde se dirigía, solo quería huir de allí y de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo jadeante frente a lo que, cayó en cuenta después, era el tapiz que había corrido unos días atrás hacia la ciudad de detrás de las murallas; sin siquiera reparar en si la verían o no, solamente echó un último vistazo mientras oía aún su nombre en la lejanía y no tardó correrlo otra vez para desaparecer tras él.

Continuó corriendo a paso firme por el túnel respirando el polvillo que levantaba por su rapidez entremezclándose con la sal de sus lágrimas rozando sus labios, fruncidos por el enojo.

***

¿Por qué su corazón se retorcía así cada vez que recordaba aquella chica... que tan ingenuamente lo miraba?... hubiera deseado nunca ver ese rostro que parecía no comprender... Cerraba los ojos y veía los de ella, allí muertos de miedo ante él.

El odio en su interior parecía intensificarse ante la ignorancia en esa mirada, pero también algo lo hacía flaquear. ¿Acaso no recordaba de lo que eran culpables?..

Aun aunque esos iris grises lo hubieran cautivado no podía dejar que el vacío en su pecho se opacara... nada en el mundo le quitaría el dolor que ellos clavaron en él al arrancarle a su madre 10 años atrás...

Ichigo lentamente se incorporó en su cama, masajeando su tenso cuello que le recordaba lo mal que había dormido, y sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo golpeada una vez tras otra; debía reacomodar sus ideas.

Todavía no amanecía así que trató de no hacer ruido al levantarse, caminó pesadamente hasta el baño y se enjuagó el rostro sintiendo su piel azotada por el agua fría, esperanzado por que cada gota se llevara consigo las imágenes de su sueño, sin éxito alguno.

No tenía mucho mas sueño, así que tranquilamente tomó su ropa, y mientras se la colocaba, caminó por el pasillo directo a la puerta; no le haría nada mal un poco de aire fresco.

Su pecho se ensanchó dejando entrar así todo el oxígeno que pudo tomar, algo frío por la madrugada coronada encima de él por la bóveda azul marino que lo saludaba con los suaves destellos de las estrellas.

Decidió ponerse en movimiento, y con paso tranquilo sus pies lo encaminaron entre los árboles.

Sabía que no quería recordar, pero por más que lo intentara siempre se filtraba la imagen de aquella niña que corría sola por el arrollo.

Si tan solo Masaki no hubiera hecho caso; si su instinto maternal no la hubiera sobrepasado, no habría tenido porque querer evitar que cayera al agua helada, ni habría terminado siendo atacada por los cuales decían proteger a la princesita.

La lluvia azotando su cuerpo muerto, y los guardias pidiendo vacías disculpas a un niño que no sabía que hacer, después de comprender tarde lo que había pasado.

La cabeza de Ichigo se sacudió con fuerza, como si por fuerza centrífuga todo se fuera del centro hacia los lados; miró alrededor y sonrió con sorna para confirmar que su subconsciente definitivamente lo quería ver derribado.

Frente a sí las claras aguas del arroyo que tanto quería olvidar se mecían histéricas reflejando las primeras luces del alba, que pegaban en su rostro cariñosas calentándolo y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez esa era la forma de decir buen día de su amorosa madre.

Nuevamente los pies de Ichigo lo condujeron sin permiso por el borde del arroyo, sorteando los pequeños arbustos. Miró hacia atrás un segundo solo por mirar, pero no fue una buena idea; a una velocidad inimaginable su rostro estuvo a casi menos de medio centímetro del suelo y si no hubiera sido por su agilidad, en verdad habría tragado algo de lodo.

Con fastidio empujó el suelo barroso lejos de su pecho para poder dedicarle una mirada de odio a la piedra con la que seguramente tropezó, y tal vez una patada; pero al ver aquella traba a sus pies hubiera preferido a la peor de las rocas.

Allí tirada sobre la tierra húmeda yacía acurrucada y aún dormida la persona que tanto lo había hecho pensar. Sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas Ichigo notó los rastros de las lágrimas. Maldición… parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar... pensó recordando su primer encuentro casi una semana atrás.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Era cierto que gracias a ella sufrió como sufrió de pequeño, pero… quién sabía hacía cuanto tiempo estaba allí. La noche no había sido invernal, pero no hubiera querido estar en su lugar, menos junto a la humedad de lodo y al arroyo.

De pronto sitió cierto recelo ante aquel sentimiento protector que sus padres le habían inculcado.

- Maldita sea… - se dijo por lo bajo, mientras sin pensarlo más, deslizó un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro tomó su torso pequeñito, que comparado con el suyo, solo cabía en la mitad.

Definitivamente esto no sería bueno, pero discutiría con su orgullo luego. Esta batalla labia ganado su moral.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueeeeno…. PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN!!!!!! Ya se que abandone todo casi completamente! Pero la verdad no pase por momentos muy buenos y ahora creo que voy a poder dedicarle mas a la historia de lo que le pude dedicar hasta ahora.. :'( de verdad lo siento..

Aca traje el Capi 3 … la verdad es q no es muy largo pero es como para mitigar el hambre entre un tema y otro.. digamos q es mas un nexo q un capitulo propiamente dicho.. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!! =P aunq sea para ver si les gustó o no… Besoos a todos =]

* * *

Bleach © Kubo Tite

**Capitulo 3**

-¡No me interesa si revisaron todo el castillo! ¡Háganlo 100 veces si es necesario!- El grito del rey resonó áspero contra los grandes muros del hall - …No puede haber desaparecido… - dijo esta vez casi en voz baja, como hablándose a si mismo.

- su Majestad.. –

El aludido volteó para encontrarse con la reverencia de su caballero predilecto frente a él.

- Dime lo que sabes, Ulquiorra – exigió Kurogane casi en súplica.

- Al parecer no hay rastros en el ala norte… - el morocho pudo notar la decepción dibujándose en el rostro arrugado de su rey - …pero, debo preguntarle algo señor –

La mirada expectante del hombre mayor chocó con la suya, esmeralda.

- Dime… -

- ¿Puede que haya alguna forma de salir del castillo… que no sea la principal, o los establos? –

- Pues… desde los 30 años que hace que vivo aquí, nunca he visto nada – ávidamente escrutinio a su soldado blanco de pies a cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón aquella pregunta le había incomodado – ¿Acaso tu sabes algo?

Por supuesto que sabía… incluso muchos años antes de llegar allí bajo su mandato.

- No, señor – mintió el morocho con rostro de piedra.

- Bueno, pero no importa si hay o no alguna otra salida – habló Kurogane con voz gastada tomando su amplia frente en gesto de preocupación – la cuestión es que si Orihime no está aquí, habrá que salir a buscarla… -

- Ordenaré la salida ahora mismo si usted lo desea –

Posando su mano gris sobre la pared, observando casi como se mimetizaban una con la otra, su mirada cambió rumbo hacia las primeras luces en el este.

- Organiza todo… salgan lo antes posible -

- Como usted diga – el moreno arrastró las últimas palabras mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Exhalando un exhausto suspiro, el hombre allí parado lo único que hacía era taladrar su mente.

Era conciente de que aquellas palabras sonaron duras, pero incuso una niña que casi sería una mujer, y más en su posición, debía suponer que esto pasaría de un momento a otro.

Lo único que pedía era un poco de consideración para el hombre que la había rescatado de esa desidia.

Aún podía sentir el hedor de la casucha donde se encontraban ella y el otro muchacho.

--

_- ¡Ya déjela señor! ¡No puede llevársela de aquí así porque si! – exclamaba un chico de unos 18 años, tratando de zafarse del agarre de los guardias, viendo como la pequeña pelirroja era alzada por otro guardia y llevada lejos de si – Es mi hermana señor… ¡no se la lleve! – exigió suplicante._

_Parado junto a la puerta sin otro fin más que comandar a sus guardias, Kurogane, veía con burla y desprecio ese forcejeo inútil._

_Arrogantemente se acercó al rostro sudado y mugriento del muchacho y con mirada de asco levantó su barbilla._

_- ¿No sabes quién soy cierto? Yo soy tu REY… que te quede bien claro… niñato._

_- ¡Orihime! – Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a gritar antes de que el dolor en su estómago lo desmayara._

_Con un solo ademán del fornido hombre junto a la puerta, los guardias que sostenían al antes enérgico chico, ahora lo arrojaban en un rincón._

_--_

Negando con la cabeza volvió a la realidad donde su hija adoptiva ahora escapaba de él, por solo querer un mejor futuro para ella; aunque bien sabía que no solo Orihime tendría un buen porvenir si accedía a lo propuesto, pero alejó esa idea rápidamente queriendo convencerse de que todo era por el bien de la pequeña familia Inoue.

* * *

_Esto no es bueno… _- pensó Ichigo al depositar aquel diminuto cuerpecito en una de las camillas de la tienda sanitaria -_… ¿que demonios voy a hacer? _ _ No la puedo tener oculta aquí por siempre… - _ Examinó la figura durmiente expectante, como si esperara que de un momento a otro saltara de la camilla, pero nada sucedió, mas bien el sueño de la chica pareció profundizarse; antagónicamente, la camilla la abrazaba, como así antes el suelo húmedo la rechazaba.

La dureza de su mirada disminuyó considerablemente a medida que la escudriñaba de arriba abajo.

_En verdad es bonita. _

Sus labios se arquearon en una leve sonrisa que no pudo contener, aunque tampoco dejo ver demasiado. Lo mejor era dejarla dormir, ya despertaría en algún momento. Ahora su preocupación era su padre; Isshin debía saber que estaba allí, no podría ocultárselo por más que quisiera, así que sin pensarlo mucho, y viendo como ya era completamente de día, salió del cuarto dejando a la princesa dormir en paz.

El pequeño pasillo que comunicaba la tienda sanitaria con su casa parecía hacerse cada vez mas angosto, y una extraña sensación lo invadió por completo ¿estaba… nervioso? ¿de qué? Solo tenía que encarar a su padre y decirle que la hija del principal mandatario de la ciudad estaba durmiendo y probablemente con fiebre en una de las camillas de su tienda.

Uff… lo haría rápido. Toco dos veces y la prominente vos de Isshin le revolvió el estómago, mientras abría la puerta para verlo ya con su kimono y hanaka puestos.

Preparándose para recibir el característico ataque matutino, se puso en guardia pero lejos de eso, su padre paso a su lado calmadamente.

- Buenos días, Ichigo… - Sin siquiera voltear hacia él llegó al marco de la puerta –… lo que sea que quieras decirme dilo rápido…-

El pelirrojo titubeó unos segundos antes de continuar muy pausado – pa-papá… ¿que sucede? –

Exhalando fuertemente un suspiro, terminó de ajustarse las vestiduras y lo miró casi impaciente; Ichigo lo observó meditar unos segundos más.

- No es nada serio, no te preocupes – habló dejando notoriamente el estrés de lado – solo perdí de vista algunas cosas. -

- mmm… oh.. bueno… - titubeó, mientras notaba la impaciencia acumularse en el ceño de su padre – hay algo que debes saber…-

….........

_¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado a las camillas de su tienda la heredera del trono?! _-…¿ y a dónde dijiste que la encontraste? – preguntó Isshin exudando toda su preocupación.

- A orillas del arrollo papá… ya te lo dije 3 veces! – Estaba empezando a hartarlo, tampoco era para tanto; otro habría sido el cantar si la hubiera llevado contra su voluntad… pero no! … tuvo que pecar de buena persona.

- Bueno… lo mejor será que me dirija al castillo… - comenzó a salir del lugar a tiempo que tomaba algunos documentos de una camilla – prefiero avisar que la encontramos y no que lleguen a buscarla y nos culpen por algo -

Ichigo miró de reojo a la muchacha que aun dormía tranquila ignorando todo el alboroto que causaba su presencia allí, y nuevamente media sonrisa surcó sus labios, pero duró lo mismo que tardó su padre en llamarlo desde su despacho; al entrar lo vio hurgando entre algunos cajones maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero se detuvo ni bien el muchacho hubo entrado.

- Te quedaras aquí esperando que despierte y ni se te ocurra moverte, podría asustarse si esta sola – habló el morocho con rapidez, sin siquiera dejarlo decir palabra, a medida que desaparecía nuevamente por el umbral.

- ¡Papá calmate ya! No es para tanto… ¡estas mareándome, quédate quieto! –

- ¿Qué me calme Ichigo? Verdaderamente no tienes idea de lo que esto significa, - la cara seria de Isshin lo hizo prestar un poco mas de atención al asunto – la familia mas despreciada por los Inoue tiene a su hija… en su casa … y desmayada … -

- Bueno… ahora que lo pones así… -

- No tienes remedio – largó Isshin suspirando por enésima vez mientras Ichigo lo veía tomar el camino hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Algo que tengo para acotar es que en el flashback de Kurogane supuestamente Orihime tiene 8 años y Zora 18... Es bien sabido que en la Historia Original se llevan 15 años, no 10; pero me parecía demasiado grande un muchacho de 23 al que lo cagaran a palos unos guardias.. no se.. tal vez hubiera dado mas lucha que uno de 18..

Bueno fin de este supuesto capi.. prometo que pronto viene el restoo =]


End file.
